1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction of a rear holder for a connector capable to be drawn out, which can be easily separated from a connector housing, while the holder being used in order to prevent connector terminals, which are disposed in the connector housing, to move behind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 80773/88 discloses a construction of a rear holder for a connector, comprising of a connector housing of plastic, which accommodates connector terminals inside, and a rear holder of plastic plates which being inserted into the housing from a rear opening until to touch with rear ends of the connector terminals, and being engaged with the housing when touched with the terminals.
On the upper surface of the rear holder are arranged a pair of projections for engagements with the housing, and on the lower surface in the front part of the rear holder is formed a notched stage where the every rear part of the terminals can enter. In the upper wall in the area near the rear end of the connector housing are arranged a pair of holes for engaging with the pair of projections of the rear holder. The terminals are stopped to move behind by engagements with a flexible lance placed at the midway of the terminals in the container chamber for the terminals in the housing, and are also engaging with the rear holder to be stopped doubly.
By the construction of the prior art, a means for pulling the rear holder out, which has a shape of a bar with a tipped end, is inserted between the housing and the rear holder along the upper surface of the holder, and wrenches the upper wall of the housing in order to unfasten an engagement of one couple of the projections and the holes, when required to pull the holder out. But often fails the operation to pull the holder out because of slipping of the means or breakage in the housing by over-wrenching. Moreover often happens an unexpected failure that an engagement of one couple of the projections and the holes, which has once been unfastened, recovers to be engaged by the operation for unfastening the engagement of the another couple.